She Will Be Loved
by OneBrightPotter
Summary: A devastating break-up with Ron sent Hermione spiralling, and she never anticipated who it would be that would catch her, or how happy she would be that he did.
1. One

**Disclaimer:** _Everything you recognise belongs to J.K Rowling._

* * *

Harry sighed as he left work, apparating straight to Hermione's apartment, rather than his own, and knocking on the door with a weary thud. "Hermione?" He called to his old friend, hoping against hope she was at home "Hermione, open up. It's me."

It took a few knocks to wake her up, but a very sleepy Hermione finally made her way to the door and opened it. "Harry?" She frowned, glancing at the clock. 11 at night. "What's wrong?"

Harry frowned as he took in Hermione's bedraggled, sleepy appearance and immediately felt incredibly guilty for waking her. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I didn't expect for you to be in bed and I had such a long day at work and didn't want to go home and really felt like talking to you but now..." The words tumbled out of Harry's mouth at a rapid pace "I'm sorry, I-I can leave if you want."

"Harry, no, it's fine." Hermione laughed sleepily, shaking her head as raindrops started to beat against the street in front of her house. "It's fine. Here, come in. I can't leave you out in the rain, now can I?" She led him inside and walked to the kitchen to make tea. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Thank you, Hermione." Harry said, smiling wearily. He stepped over her doormat, making sure to wipe his wet shoes so as to not disturb Hermione's pristine apartment, before taking a seat on the couch, stretching comfortably as if the house was his own and sighing dramatically. "It's work, you know? It's so stressful being an Auror, and you get some real prats coming in and making ridiculous complaints. The cases are circular too; I mean how are you supposed to track someone down that has been apparated away? Sometimes, I swear it would be easier to be a muggle." Harry laughed feebly, draping an arm over his eyes.

Hermione crossed over to Harry from the kitchen, giving him a cup of tea and a sympathetic nod. "I know what you mean. After the war, they expect us to be some kind of superhero." She shrugged, sitting down on the chair next to him.

"Exactly!" Harry exclaimed, a smile beginning to grow on his tired face. "You're really the only one who actually gets it." He accepted the tea with a word of thanks. "People think we have it so easy, and then they treat us like there are secrets only we know. I'm still waiting for the time when they finally treat me as Harry, just Harry." He grinned widely after this proclamation, his mind drifting back to his eleventh birthday and a life-altering conversation with Hagrid.

Hermione blushed lightly, looking down and causing her curly, dishevelled her to hang over her face. "Have you spoken to Ron, lately?" She asked, looking up at him with an edge of hopefulness in her voice.

Harry shook his head, his heart sinking slightly as he saw the hopefulness shining through Hermione's features. "Sorry, Hermione, but I don't have any further news since the last time I saw you. I still haven't seen Ron since the Auror party when he went off with Lavender..." He scowled, almost spitting the name out.

"Oh." Hermione replied tonelessly, trying to hide her disappointment as she brought her knees to her chest. "It's alright. He's just another boy." She shrugged. But the truth is, they both knew Ron wasn't just another boy. He was her first love and Harry's best friend, practically family to both of them - but that didn't stop Ron from running off with Lavender and shutting off contact with the trio for months at a time. Hermione knew it wasn't her fault, or at least she hoped it wasn't, but that sure didn't stop the heartbreak. But, noticing the sympathy in Harry's eyes, she put on a bright smile. "But I'm sure he'll come around, right?" She said, rather enthusiastically for a girl whose disappointment was so evident seconds before.

Harry nodded, smiling despite the worry and uneasiness gnawing at his chest. "He'll pull through. It's Ron. But I will have to bail him up if this continues much longer." He sighed. "I miss my best friend." Harry's eyes slid out of focus for a moment as his thoughts overwhelmed him, before he shook his head and fixed the smile back on his face. "But, as you said. He'll come around. How's your work going?"

"Busy, as usual." Hermione shrugged, trying to diffuse some of the tension in the room. "You would think after the war, blood status wouldn't be a problem, but it seems that that's the only thing the ministry is working on these days." Hermione shook her head. "I'm not saying that I hate my job - I really do love it. But it can be a bit tiring." Hermione's weary expression turned into a brighter one as she remembered something. "But I guess it won't be too long before the holidays - I could take a break then."

Harry shook his head in anger. "I can't believe there are still people out there that care about blood status. I think you've more than proven yourself to be a thousand times more intelligent and all-round amazing than them, so don't dwell on it." Harry stated, his voice quite cold as he bit his lip, refraining from launching into a rant on the prejudice still lingering in their new society. "You should definitely take that break though; you could take some time off and do anything you wanted. You've never had that freedom before, Hermione. What with all your studying, the war and the rebuilding, and your new job. It'd be so good for you. You could travel the world, even learn how to fly!" He grinned to himself, chuckling at the mental image of his old friend on a broomstick.

"Flying?" Hermione laughed. "Don't get your hopes up, Harry. I've never been very good." She shrugged, still processing everything he said about her intelligence. "But thank you, though. It's so nice to have someone understand." She sighed sleepily. "Hey, do you want to sleep over tonight? You can have the guestroom." She smiled softly. "I'd hate for you to have to go home this late at night, especially in the rain."

Harry nodded, still smiling. "Yeah, flying. I'll teach you, you'll love it. Blimey, really? That would be brilliant, actually. As long as you're positive that it's okay with you. I'd hate to put you out in any way, but it would really help me out." He replied, shooting her a look of thanks.

"Don't be stupid, Harry. You're practically family - of course you can stay here." Hermione grinned. "Is the guest bedroom all right? I'd offer you my room, but it's rather messy with books and papers and things." She shrugged apologetically.

Harry grinned in thanks at Hermione, rolling his eyes playfully at the state of her room. "Of course that's okay. I'll be perfectly fine there, don't worry. I'll even make you pancakes in the morning as my thanks. If you trust my cooking, that is." He chuckled.

"Really?" Hermione grinned. "That'd be wonderful, Harry!" She took a deep, contented sigh and shook her head. "It's settled. You're sleeping over. Here, let me go make sure the guest bedroom is in decent shape." She stood up, running a hand through her hair before making her way to the guest room.

Harry nodded, "Of course, it's the least I could do!" He smiled, chuckling to himself as Hermione sprung up and bounded off in the direction of the guest room. He shook his head as she disappeared through the doorway, muttering to himself; "Some things never change."

"I heard that" Hermione called out as she made her way to the guest bedroom, making sure everything was perfect before returning to Harry. "Okay, it's looking good." She nodded.

"It's true!" Harry called back, snickering to himself as she returned. "Of course it's looking good, Hermione. Did you expect any different? Because I didn't." He grinned cheekily up at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, swatting his arm playfully. "Just go to bed, Harry." She laughed, trying to sound irritated. "I love you, but you're so annoying when I'm sleep deprived."

Harry pouted immaturely, trying not to let his amusement show on his features. "Fine, party pooper." He got up, heading to his room at a terminal pace with his shoulders slumped. He disappeared through the door, maintaining his facade, before sticking his head back out and grinning widely at Hermione. "Love you too... Hermy!" He laughed gleefully, shutting the door before she could react violently to the terrible nickname stemmed from Hagrid's half-brother.

"Go to sleep, you git!" Hermione called before she walked through her bedroom door, trying to supress her giggles. She felt like she had a permanent smile plastered on her face up until she went to sleep, the nights events causing her stress to lighten up quite a bit.

Harry chuckled to himself as he heard Hermione's muffled response through the wall. He strode over to the guest bed before realising that he had no pyjamas, shrugging to himself and stripping down to his underwear before crawling into the king sized bed. As his exhausted body sunk into the pillows, Harry failed to contain the smile that grew across his face as he recalled the events of the night, and the stark contrast between them and then beginning of his day.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)  
**


	2. Two

**Disclaimer: **_Everything you recognise belongs to J.K Rowling._

* * *

After sleeping throughout the night, Hermione was woken up by sunlight pouring through the windows of her apartment. She sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily, and slipped out of bed and through her bedroom door. "Harry, you up?" She called as she made her way to the kitchen.

Harry winced as the sunlight hit his eyes, feeling as if he has been blinded. Swinging himself out of bed, his feet hit the cold floor just as he heard Hermione's voice calling to him from the hall. He groaned his assent, slowly pulling his robes over his head before trudging into the kitchen with a wide yawn.

"Morning." Hermione smiled sleepily, raking a hand through her hair as she curled up on the sofa with a cup of coffee. "Sleep well?"

Harry smiled, nodding and indicating his tousled hair and robes. "Very well, thanks." He suddenly grinned, "Those pancakes you ordered, Madame? Shall you be wanting those now?" He asked, his enquiry accompanied by a terrible posh accent and the adopted the stance of a nineteenth century servant.

"Why yes, thank you, Sir." Hermione said in an equally terrible accent, and she laughed, a huge smile spreading across her features, and she shook her head. "Can I help you?"

"No, no, no, Madame!" Harry said, scurrying over to push Hermione back in her seat with the same accent in place. "You just put your feet up, and I will take care of everything!" He bowed, winking. "Though," he whispered, dropping his act for just a second, "I make a pretty mean pancake. You have been warned."

Hermione rolled her eyes, letting him push her back into the chair with a giggle. "I have to say, monsieur. That's an... Interesting accent." She raised her eyebrows, barely holding back a grin. "May I ask where you're from?"

"Madame, I thought this would be obvious." Harry grinned, mixing the pancake batter. "I am from Mayfair, my fair lady." He winked, laughing softly and pouring the batter in to a pan.

"Mayfair? Huh..." Hermione nodded, suppressing a laugh to try and keep a straight face. "I see." She sighed, taking an old book out of a pile and leafing through it.

"Indeed," Harry replied, trying not to laugh, "It is a very lovely neighbourhood." He tilted his head upward, sticking his nose in the air in a show indicative of his posh status before flipping the first pancake over.

"I'm sure it is." She grinned, wondering how much longer Harry was going to keep up this act, and she peered over the counter at the pancakes he was making. "The pancakes are looking good."

"Thank you, Madame." Harry nodded primly, flipping the pancake on to a plate and taking a bow. "Order up!" He yelled, his demeanour rapidly transforming to that of a stereotypical American Diner worker.

"I'll have two." Hermione crossed over to the counter, picking up a fork and a couple of pancakes. She tore off a piece, taking a bite and breaking into a grin. "Or five. Job well done, monsieur."

Harry grinned widely, taking a sweeping bow at her praise. "My absolute pleasure, Madame." He beamed at her, picking up some pancakes of his own and sitting across from her at the table. "You'll have to watch what you say though, or I'll get a big head." He joked across at her, dumping copious amounts of maple syrup on his plate.

"I think it's a bit too late to protect you from getting a big head, Chosen One." Hermione joked, reaching over to get the syrup and putting a fair amount on her pancakes.

Harry scowled at Hermione, flicking a stray piece of pancake at her face. "You take that back, Miss. Know-It-All!" He smirked, a laugh threatening to escape as he joked around with his old friend

"Hey!" Hermione laughed, flicking a piece of pancake back. "It's the brightest witch of her age to you!" She fake pouted, picking a piece of syrup covered pancake out of her hair.

Harry chuckled and was just poising his fork to retaliate when the doorbell rang. He dropped the fork to the plate, looking from the door to Hermione and back. "Are you expecting someone?"

"Not that I remember..." Hermione frowned, picking a piece of pancake out of her hair before crossing over to the door and opening it up to a very angry looking Ron. "Oh." She held her breath, the room suddenly feeling very cold. "H-hi, Ron."

Harry heard the name fall from Hermione's lips and instantly leapt up from the table, crossing to the hallway. "Ron?" He enquired, peering around the doorway at his old friend.

"I just came to get the rest of my stuff." Ron said stiffly, avoiding eye contact with the two of them. "Wait… why is _he_ here?" Ron looked up to Hermione, then over at Harry.

Harry shrugged, trying desperately to come up with a way to diffuse the awkward tension that had settled over the once inseparable trio. "I slept over. In the _guest_ room. I needed a friend last night, and Hermione was the one there for me. So I stayed and I was just making her some pancakes to thank her."

"Well that's just bloody wonderful. My two best mates are messing around behind my back, huh?" Ron growled, his breath reeking of beer.

"Ron… are you drunk?" Hermione frowned, her face growing pale.

"Shut up, Hermione." He said hastily, his eyes on Harry.

Harry's face darkened drastically as he listened to the words of the man who was once his best friend. "Don't you _dare_ tell Hermione to shut up, you git. You know better than to act like that. And we're not 'messing around behind your back', either. Which is something that you'd know if you were ever around anymore."

"I can do whatever I bloody want!" Ron snapped, ignoring the fact that Hermione was now in tears. "And why would you care whether I still speak to you or not? You two seem to be doing just fine without me!"

"Ron, please..." Hermione began. "Just stop."

"You're being utterly ridiculous, Ron." Harry snarled, feeling the suppressed anger and hurt rising rapidly within himself. "_We're_ the ones who don't care?! You haven't even spoken to us in months, despite _our_ best efforts! I have to hear news about my own best friend's life via his sister! Do you have any idea what that feels like, you selfish prat? So don't march in here with this accusatory attitude when it's your own bloody fault that you don't know a thing about Hermione and me!" Harry yelled, breathing heavily as he felt an oppressive weight lift off his chest with every word falling from his lips.

Vulnerability flashed across Ron's face before his gaze hardened once again. "I-I... Whatever." He spat, snatching his box of things from the corner. "I'm done with you. With-with both of you." He called, his voice shaking with rage as he left, slamming the door behind him.

Harry stood shaking for a moment, stunned into silence, before crossing to Hermione and taking her into his arms. He rested his chin on her head, his embrace engulfing her small frame as a tear slid down his nose. He wiped it away hastily before patting Hermione's back awkwardly in a feeble attempt at comforting the crying girl.

Harry's warm embrace taking her by surprise, Hermione stayed there for a moment in his arms, letting silence surround them. "Harry, I'm... I'm so sorry." She finally choked out, raising her head to look at him. "I... I didn't know he'd come over today and... It's all my fault." She shook her head numbly, her eyes breaking from his.

Harry shook his head, stroking Hermione's hair. "Don't, Hermione. None of this is your fault, okay? We can't control what has happened with Ron." He murmured softly, trying hard to suppress his own emotions in order to comfort Hermione. "Hopefully one day he'll come around, and everything will be back to normal. But until then, it's just you and me. And I _promise_ I'll never leave you like Ron has us."

_'I know you won't…'_ Hermione thought, and she shut her eyes tightly, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I'm just... I'm tired of waiting for him. He chose Lavender over me, and knowing that I'll never pretty enough or funny enough or _good_ enough..." She shook her head, staring at the ground. "It makes me wonder if I'm why he doesn't speak to us." She sighed shakily.

Harry's expression grew more serious with every word that fell from Hermione's lips. Grabbing her shoulders, he looked down at her sternly, concern evident in his emerald eyes. "Hermione Jean Granger. I never _ever_ want to hear those words from your lips again. You're all those things and so much more, Ron's an idiot if he fails to see that." He sighed before adding, "And Ron's... avoidance of us is not because of anything you did..." He shook his head sadly. "Christ, if it's because of anyone, it's me..."

Hermione laughed bitterly, but her eyes softened as she heard Harry take the blame, and she looked up at him. "Why on earth would you think that, Harry?" She sighed. "You didn't do a thing."

Harry shrugged. "Well I know for certain it wasn't your fault and by process of elimination that leaves the fault to be mine. Plus..." Harry paused, feeling as if he needed to get this out but not really wanting to. "Plus, he told me."

"He's said a lot of untrue things, Harry, That being one of them." Hermione shook her head. "I-I just don't know what happened. I thought he loved me... I loved him."

Harry sat down on the floor abruptly, too weary to stay on his feet any longer. "He did, Hermione. If there's one thing I'm certain of, it's that he loved you. And he likely still does. You know Ron though; it took him seven years to even kiss you when the whole world knew you liked each other..."

"Well maybe I'm tired of waiting!" Hermione snapped, her eyes fogging up a little before she sunk to the floor next to him. "Sorry." She muttered, bringing her knees to her chest.

Harry slung his arm around Hermione's shoulders, pulling her closer to him and offering all the comfort and warmth he could muster. "It's okay. Just... let it out." He murmured, trying his best in an unfamiliar situation.

Hermione and Harry finally broke away, remaining perhaps a bit too close for their so-called platonic relationship. "Y-you really are sweet for dealing with me being like this, Harry." She mumbled, blinking away her remaining tears as she looked down, letting her frizzy brown curls fall over her face.

Harry smiled sadly. "I'm here for you anytime, Hermione, you know that. Come on, up you get, the pancakes are getting cold."

Hermione laughed sadly, standing up while still clutching unto Harry's hand, and let go as the kitchen came into sight. She hopped into the stool, and took a deep breath.

Harry followed her, placing a pancake on each of their plates and smiling. "Eat up, love," He attempted in a cheery voice.

"It's okay to be sad sometimes, Harry." Hermione reminded him with a small smile. "You're my best friend. Remember?" She said, taking a bite of her pancake, unknowingly leaving a little syrupy whipped cream on her nose. "You can be upset around me if you need to."

Harry smiled a little sadly. "I know, Hermione. Thank you, it really does mean so much to me, and you'll be the first I go to if I need anybody to talk to." He promised before laughing slightly. "Here, you silly." He reached up, going to wipe the whipped cream off her nose with a lop-sided grin.

"What?" She laughed lightly, raising her hand to her nose with a confused look on her face.

He snorted, shaking his head. "Love, you have whipped cream and syrup on your nose. Look," he conjured a mirror, chuckling.

"What?" Hermione looked into the mirror, and her face brightened a little, laughing as she wiped her face.

Harry shook his head in mirth, "you make me laugh, Hermione. Even when you're not trying." He smiled fondly at her, his eyes lighting up slightly.

She laughed shortly, a grin plastered on her face. "I hope that's a compliment." She chuckled, raising her brow at him.

He chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "Of course it is, as if I'd ever have anything negative to say about you!" He shook his head in mock disbelief, standing from the table and collecting the dirty dishes before crossing to the sink and waving his wand, the dishes beginning to clean themselves. "How did you enjoy your pancakes? Will I be getting another invite? Or were they not good enough to pay my board?" He asked her, a lopsided grin spreading across his face as he slipped into the banter that felt so easy with Hermione, regardless of the morning's tensions.

Hermione giggled, breaking into a small smile. "As long as you make those pancakes, you can come back anytime."' She winked, her old, carefree self starting to return, despite her tear stained face and weak expression in those brown eyes of hers. As she carried on with the easy, careless banter she and her friend traded back and forth, Hermione seemed to forget the morning's events. At least, she tried to forget. 'You still have Harry. He cares about you.' She kept trying to remind herself.

"I'm glad my pancake making prowess is good for something, then." Harry laughed, poking Hermione lightly in her side with a finger as he breezed past her. "Pancakes for board," he nodded in satisfaction. "Seems like a fair trade to me."

"Doesn't it, though?" She laughed, and her expression softened. "Thanks for being there for me, Harry. Really, it…" She sighed. "It means a lot."

He crossed to her and pulled Hermione into his arms, squeezing her tightly before pulling away and looking into her eyes. "You're welcome. I'm always going to be here for you, so the sooner you stop feeling as if you need to thank me for being a friend, the better." He grinned, ruffling her hair lightly.

Hermione laughed softly before looking down, her eyes filling with tears. "Then do me a favour…" She sighed shakily. "Do you think you could spend the night? I j-just don't really want to be alone right now." She shrugged sheepishly, bringing her knees to her chest.

Harry began nodding even before Hermione finished her question, less than eager to be alone himself, though of course he'd never admit that. "Sure, I'll stay." He smiled reassuringly before biting his lip, raising his eyes to the ceiling as he was struck by a sudden thought. "But I'll probably have to pop home quickly to grab some new clothes and toiletries."

"Really, you will?" Hermione glanced up at harry, half surprised. "Thanks, Harry. It really does mean a lot." She grinned, grateful to have such a wonderful friend. "But tonight? I'm cooking."

"Of course I will." Harry smiled at Hermione before chuckling. "You? Cooking? I've never tried that, should I be worried?" He smirked before swiftly stepping outside of the range of her arms, thinking warily of her violent tendencies when teased.

"Harry!" Hermione laughed, swatting his arm playfully. "I can cook." she raised her eyebrows before stepping back thoughtfully. "well..." She sighed. "Maybe you should be a little worried."

He laughed heartily, preparing to apparate to his apartment to pick up his necessities. "I'm just teasing; I have complete faith in your abilities, Hermione. Really." He nodded seriously before waving and disappearing with a slight 'pop'.

"Yeah, Sure." Hermione chuckled as soon as Harry left, and made her way to the kitchen to start cleaning.

Harry appeared in his own, messy living room and sighed, beginning to sort through the chaos to find what he came for. 'I really need to ask Hermione about a spell to sort out this mess…' he thought, making a face as his search produced nothing more than dirty washing. Harry soon abandoned the living room, making the decision to move elsewhere in search of appropriate clothing to return to Hermione's in. Striding purposefully around his apartment, Harry successfully located his desired clothes and toiletries before deciding to pop in the shower for a brief freshen up. After Harry had hopped out of the shower and dressed, he threw everything he had gathered into a backpack and disappeared once more.

After finishing her cleaning, a flour-dusted Hermione took a seat well worn, overstuffed couch, and took out her old copy of 'Hogwarts, a history.' Getting up briefly to change her clothes and run a brush through her hair, she continued to read until Harry arrived, quickly becoming lost in the old tome. When Harry apparated back into the room, Hermione, her hair still damp from her shower, looked up from the couch with a serene smile on her face – as if the whole event with Ron hadn't even happened. "Hey." she said softly.

Harry returned her smile, chucking his bag on the floor as he strode toward her. "Hey, there." He looked down and burst out laughing when he recognised the tattered book in her hands. "Really?" His face lit up as he grinned fondly, shaking his head.

What?" Hermione laughed lightly, raising her eyebrows in defence. "It's a classic." she shrugged, trying not to burst into laughter, before taking a good look at the cover. "There are a lot of good memories with this old book, huh?'

Harry nodded, a reminiscent grin upon his face. "That's for certain, and it just wouldn't look right for you not to have it."

"Exactly." Hermione grinned flipping through the pages with an almost sad sigh. "Now and again, I really do miss Hogwarts."

Harry collapsed onto the couch next to her with a weary sigh, running a hand through his hair and grunting in agreement. "I miss it every day."

"It's funny..." Hermione sighed, her tone growing serious. "After everything that happened to us in that school... In that war... She bit her lip, trying not to tear up. "It's actually the good times that stand out to me." She took a deep, shaky breath.

"I know what you mean." Harry responded in a low voice, overwhelmed by the memories. "Because, despite everything, we managed to still have fun. And I think that's important."

"Maybe we could try and visit Hogwarts today?" Hermione sat up a little, a small smile gracing her lips. "Just for fun. We could visit the students, see how they're doing with rebuilding the castle."

Harry's face brightened, a smile spreading across his features. "That's a brilliant idea, Hermione. Can we just turn up?"

"Well, McGonagall did say that I was welcome to visit anytime, so..." Hermione shrugged, her grin growing wider. "Why not?"

"Okay," Harry nodded enthusiastically, returning Hermione's grin. "Then it's decided. Just let me fetch my coat from my bag."

"Okay." She cracked a smile, slipping on her shoes and tying her scarf, along with buttoning her coat.

Harry pulled on his coat and threw a scarf haphazardly around his neck before returning to Hermione's side. "Ready?"

"Ready." Hermione nodded, clutching his arm as she apparated them off to Hogwarts castle.

* * *

**Reviews are always greatly appreciated and encouraged! :)  
**


	3. Three

**Disclaimer:** _Everything you recognise belongs to J.K Rowling._

* * *

After undergoing the rather unpleasant feeling of apparition, Harry and Hermione appeared before the monstrous gates of Hogwarts with a barely audible 'pop'. Harry turned his face upwards, grinning widely and breathing in the fresh air and scents so familiar to him. A warmth rose within him and he realised just how much he had missed the towering castle with all its mysteries and occupants.

"Blimey." Hermione mumbled, a smile forming at her lips. "W-well..." she shook her head, breaking her daze. "I suppose we should go in."

Harry stared up at the castle that to him was still, and always would be, home, for a while longer before tearing his eyes away. "Yeah, let's go." He murmured, his hushed voice mingling with the wind.

"You ready?" Hermione asked, taking Harry's hand without thinking twice of it.

He tangled his fingers with hers, feeling immense support and solidarity from the simple gesture and nodded. "Let's do it."

They walked up the path to Hogwarts castle, and through the massive double doors in silence.

Harry soaked it all in as they walked - the castle that he loved so much and everything it encompassed. "Should we head for Dumbl-McGonagall's office?"

"That'd be a good idea." Hermione nodded, feeling her heart drop a little as she heard Harry slip out Dumbledore's name on accident. _Stay strong_, she reminded herself. _Be strong for Harry_.

Harry felt a jolt in his chest as the name habitually fell from his lips. Clearing his throat, he spoke up again. "Do you know the password, Hermione?"

Hermione tried the password that had been used the year they graduated, and it turned out to be correct. "Brilliant." She mumbled, leading their way to McGonagall's office.

A smile spread across Harry's face as Hermione got the password correct immediately – _some things never change_, he thought.

"What are you smirking about?" Hermione furrowed her brow, giggling sightly as she turned to him.

Harry laughed, turning his face toward Hermione. "You're my constant." He said simply.

Hermione blushed slightly, a grin spreading across her face. "What do you mean?"

"You're the one thing in my life that I can and have relied upon with complete dependency. You never change. You're my constant." Harry shrugged, smiling lightly. She would never know, he thought, how this simple fact meant the world to him in the face of his tumultuous life.

"Blimey, I.." Hermione blushed furiously, a weak smile spreading across her face. "I'm glad you think so."

Harry grinned, reaching out and messing up her hair. "Come on," he tugged on her hand and stepped onto the stairs.

As they made their way up the stairs, Hermione couldn't help but remember that the last time she was standing here was with Ron and Harry during the war… when Harry was about to leave for the forest. She stopped suddenly, the rush of bad memories overcoming her.

Harry felt her stop and looked back, instant concern washing over him at the look on her face. "Hermione?"

"I..." Hermione took a shaky breath, her eyes on the ground. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"Hey," soothed Harry, his voice softer than usual. "What's wrong? You can tell me." He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I just..." Hermione sighed, collapsing onto the steps and bringing her knees to her chest. "It's hard. The last time we were standing here... You were about to go into the forest. I thought I was gonna lose you." She bit her lip.

"Oh, Hermione." Harry shook his head, sinking to his knees next to her and placing an arm around her as a wave of guilt washed over him. "I'm so sorry to put you through that. But we won. We _won_, Hermione. And you're never going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere, whether you like it or not." He let out a half-hearted chuckle, squeezing her shoulder.

"I just…" She sighed. "Back then, even though everything that was going on, the three of us were inseparable. I miss that."

"I know..." Harry murmured quietly, not knowing what else to say. He missed that closeness as well, that solidarity and sense of belonging which had been absent from his life for so long. He missed Ron.

Hermione shook her head quickly, standing up. "I-I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to get you upset." She said.

Harry rose next to her, shaking his head. "Don't worry, I'm alright. Are you?" His concern still laced his tone as he furrowed his eyebrows, scrutinising her.

"Yeah... I will be at least." Hermione did her best to put on a strong smile. "Don't worry about me."

He chuckled, nudging her playfully. "Easier said than done. I have to worry about you, it's in my job description, you know."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." Hermione fake-pouted. "You don't need to worry about me, not one bit."

Harry laughed, scoffing slightly. "Don't need to worry about you, pfft. Have you seen your Quidditch skills? Now that is a cause for serious worry if I've ever seen one." He joked, grinning impishly and running a hand through his messy hair.

Hermione considered this for a moment before blushing furiously, swatting his arm. "Oh, shut up, Harry."

Harry chuckled at her reaction, his emerald eyes sparkling. "Come on, we've procrastinated long enough." He reached his arm out, rapping on the door thrice lightly and then stepping back.

McGonagall poked her head out of her door, opening it fully as soon as she saw who the visitors were.

Harry beamed when he saw the old woman, waving in a slightly awkward manner. "Hi, Professor!"

"Why, I didn't expect to see you two here. Come in, come in..." McGonagall led them into her office, and Hermione tried her best not to laugh at the goofy expression on Harry's face. "So, what brings you two here?"

"Just thought we'd pop in for a visit, Professor." Harry replied with a smile and a shrug. "See how the rebuilding was going"

"Brilliant." she nodded. "I'm surprised you don't have the third member of your posse with you… Where is Weasley?"

Harry felt as if his heart had sunk to his toes, all the elation he had previously been feeling about being back rushed out of him in an instant. "Uh…" he stuttered. "He was busy today."

"I see. Well, send Mr. Weasley Greetings from me and the rest of Hogwarts staff." McGonagall said, and Hermione gave her a huge fake smile. "Of course." Hermione replied, locking eyes with Harry.

Harry nodded toward McGonagall, his own faux smile now lighting up his features. "Of course, Professor."

"Brilliant." She nodded before shooing the two wizards out of her office. "Now both of you, go on now. Explore the castle."

"Thanks, Professor." Harry waved over his shoulder as they exited the office, turning to Hermione at the bottom of the stairs. "Do you have anywhere in particular you'd like to visit?"

Hermione grinned sheepishly. "The library, maybe?" She sighed. "I know it's nerdy, but I… I guess I just really want to see how they're fixing it."

A grin spread across Harry's face as he chuckled, taking her hand easily and starting to walk. "See? My constant."

Hermione laughed lightly, adding in an eye roll. "So I'm guessing now whenever I mention a book or anything close to it, that's what you're going to call me?" She teased, even though she secretly loved it when she called him that.

He beamed, nodding enthusiastically at her. "Exactly. D'you reckon Pince still works here?"

"Could be." She grinned, happy to see Harry with such a big smile on his face.

He returned her smile, swinging their conjoined hands absentmindedly. "Pince never did like me very much," Harry stated ruefully, chuckling.

"She seemed to not like anyone too much, Harry." Hermione winked, trying her hardest not to blush madly at him swinging their arms.

Harry laughed softly at her wink, a light, reddish tinge appearing on his cheeks. "Yeah, that's true. Except you of course."

"There were plenty of Hogwarts students and staff that disliked me, Harry." Hermione raised her eyebrows, a small smirk forming at her lips. "Lavender, Slughorn…"

"Ignorant prats don't count, Hermione." He scoffed, smiling. "Besides, Lavender was jealous and you _were_ in the Slug Club."

"Oh, yeah..." Hermione said sarcastically. "Why wouldn't she be jealous of all this?" she gestured towards herself, a joking smile barely masking the sad look in her eyes.

Harry's eyes narrowed very slightly as he waved a hand, he too gesturing at Hermione. "Exactly. Beauty, brains, bravery, loyalty and countless other things. You don't give yourself enough credit, Hermione."

Hermione laughed as they started walking again, this time towards the library. "Yes, and you give me far too much."

He grinned, shaking his head in protest. "I beg to differ. Slip me some Veritaserum and I'd say the same thing."

"Oh, shut up, you..." Hermione swatted his arm as they reached the library.

Chuckling, Harry pushed the door to the library open and walked in, tugging Hermione behind him.

As soon as they entered the library, a huge smile spread across Hermione's face. "It's good to be home." She said softly.

Harry nodded in agreement; surprised to find that he himself had missed the library. He headed over to the table that was irrefutably 'the trio's' when they were at Hogwarts, for old time's sake.

Hermione plucked an old book off the shelf, her smile growing impossibly bigger as she sat down at 'her' seat, next Ron's vacant one. "Nothing's changed." She said, although she knew right away that everything has.

Harry nodded, effectively ignoring the vacant seat at the table. "I really love being back here, even if it is the library" He grinned, teasing Hermione about the library just as he would've if they were still students.

"Sorry, I was too busy looking at all of these books to listen to pay attention to your immaturity." Hermione said, fake glaring at her best friend.

"Well, exc-use me," Harry sniffed, sticking his nose in the air and grumbling about maturity, suppressing a laugh.

"Haven't changed a bit, have you?" Hermione smirked, a sparkle in her eye.

Harry shook his head, a lopsided grin spread across his features. "Never."

"Well." Hermione said crisply, her signature know-it-all look spread across her face. "Apparently not."

"Like you can talk, Constant." Harry countered, gesturing at the all-too-familiar look that was currently gracing her face.

Hermione's stiff expression was traded for a big, carefree smile as she laughed. "Blimey, Harry. People around here are going to start thinking that's my name."

He grinned impishly before a serious expression came over his face and he shook his head. "No, you're my Constant. No one else's."

Hermione felt herself blush, and she tried with all her heart not to grin like a crazy person. "Why so serious?" She teased, a sparkle in her eye.

Harry tapped his chin with a finger, mocking a contemplative look. "Because, you're _my_ Constant. And I'm selfish that way."

Hermione beamed, wanting so badly to kiss him at that very moment. "Whatever you say, Harry." She replied crisply.

He nodded in satisfaction, oblivious to her thoughts. "Do you want to move around the castle, or haven't you had enough of the library yet?" He teased, grinning brightly.

Hermione swatted his arm once more, before they headed out of the library. "Why don't we head to the Quidditch pitch? Take a Firebolt for a spin…" She suggested with a sly grin.

A wicked grin formed on Harry's face and he increased his speed. "I'll race you there!" he called, setting off with a laugh.

"Hey!" Hermione screeched, running as fast as those legs of hers could take her. "I'll get you, Potter!" She yelled as she sped down the hill ahead of him, doing her best Draco impression. "Ha!" She squealed as she reached the Quidditch field.

Harry slowed down slightly, wheezing as he laughed at her impersonation. "That was dead on!" He grinned, also arriving.

"Isn't it? It's a secret talent of mine; impersonations." Hermione giggled, slightly out of breath yet still beaming with pride. "For instance," She cleared her throat, looking at Harry seriously. "I'm the chosen one, Harry Potter. I make excellent pancakes and I'm not afraid to brag about them as often as possible…" She said in a deep, exaggerated tone.

Harry glared at her, his eyes narrowing as a smile threatened to surface. Adopting a high pitched voice, Harry placed his hands on his hips in a gesture reminiscent of Hermione lecturing. "I'm Hermione Granger; I'm older than Harry and therefore believe I'm infinitely wiser. You can find me in the library, furthering the realms of my wisdom."

"I don't talk like that!" Hermione said in the exact tone, putting her hands on her hips. "Although I do believe I'm wiser."

Harry only raised an eyebrow in response before smiling smugly. "Of course you don't, love. And I believe our wisdom is evenly matched, or that I am perhaps a little bit wiser."

"S-says who?" Hermione replied quite childishly, running out of comebacks, though she would never admit it.

He indicated himself with his thumbs, grinning broadly. "Says me. And I've decided we're of equal wisdom in different areas." He nodded as if he were quite satisfied with his conclusion.

"Whatever you say, Harry." Hermione rolled her eyes lightly, a smile spreading across her face.

He chuckled, poking her lightly in the side. "Come on, we need to get the brooms."

"Oh... I thought it'd just be you flying." Hermione said, blushing lightly. "As you know, I'm not very good..."

"Nonsense," Harry retorted, shaking his head. "You have to fly too, it'll be great!" He smiled pleadingly, gesturing wildly with his hands in a feeble attempt at persuasion.

"I don't know, Harry." Hermione frowned, biting her lip slightly. "I-I'm a bit afraid." she shrugged, obviously embarrassed.

"You'll be okay, I promise." Harry replied softy, throwing a comforting arm around her. "Do you want to fly with me on my broom to start? Until you get the feel of it. And then I promise if you go on a broom solo, I'll fly right below you for safety." He said sincerely, looking up at her with pleading emerald eyes.

"Okay, deal." Hermione nodded hesitantly, getting goose bumps from Harry's arm wrapped around her.

He grinned in triumph, giving her a quick one-armed hug before retracting his arm. "Thanks, Hermione. You're the best."

"I know I am," Hermione beamed, her face becoming slightly more pained as she watched Harry get on the broom. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." He nodded, smiling encouragingly. "If you get on in front me and hold on, I'll take you up slowly and we won't fly any higher until you're comfortable."

"Okay… I'm ready." Hermione nodded, taking a deep breath and sitting in front of Harry on the broom. "Okay." She closed her eyes, bracing herself.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, gently kicking off and hovering a metre above the ground. "You okay?" he asked softly.

"Y-yeah." Hermione opened her eyes, feeling safe in Harry's arms. "You _can_ go higher, Harry..." Hermione laughed.

He grinned sheepishly before guiding the broom slowly higher, "Tell me if I'm going too high, okay?"

"Okay." Hermione said, her lips curving into a small smile as she held onto the broom, and Harry's hands, tightly. "Y-you can go however you'd like, Harry. I'll be okay." Hermione nodded, sitting up a little. This really wasn't so bad.

"Alright." Harry grinned, rising up to the height of the Quidditch hoops and setting off toward the end of the pitch whilst maintaining an average, steady pace.

"Faster." Hermione grinned as she whispered to him. She actually loved being in the air... She felt like she was flying.

Harry laughed, elation bubbling in his chest from flying and from the girl with whom he flew. "Okay!" He put on a burst of speed, the wind whipping through his charcoal hair.

"Harry!" She shrieked, laughing at the sudden rush of speed as energy zoomed through her body. She leaned back against Harry's torso, a huge smile permanently etched onto her face.

His laugh mingled with hers as they sped through the air, wind stinging his smiling cheeks.

As they flew throughout the Quidditch pitch and landed on the grass, Hermione was breathless. "That was... That was brilliant, Harry." She stuttered. "Just... Wow." She beamed, her hair tangled and framing her wind burnt face.

He grinned at her, his smile equally as bright. "You enjoyed that? See what you've been missing out on all these years?!"

"Yeah, I guess." She laughed, biting her lip slightly as they curved into a smile. "Thanks for flying with me, Harry."

"You're welcome. Am I allowed to say I told you so?" Harry asked, grinning cheekily as he bounced lightly on the balls of his feet.

"Even if I say that you can't, you will anyway." She teased, a twinkle in her eye as she stepped closer. "You know that."

He grinned widely, inclining his head and chuckling. "I think you know me too well, Constant. Not that that's a bad thing." He ran a hand through his windswept hair before adding, "and, I told you so."

Hermione laughed. "I'm the brightest witch of her age, remember?" She teased. "I know everything." She sighed. "Okay, looks like we've covered most of Hogwarts, plus it's nearing dinner." She nodded, happy to visit her childhood home. "Ready to head back?"

"Yeah, I'm good to go." He agreed, smiling contentedly. "Maybe next time we visit we could ask if we could poke around the common room a bit. For old time's sake." He slung a casual arm around her shoulders, setting off back toward the castle.

"Of course." Hermione sighed contentedly, apparating them back to her apartment. "I'm so glad that we were able to do that, "I miss Hogwarts." She smiled softly, a strand of curly hair falling in her eyes.

* * *

**Please review, feedback means a lot! :)  
**


	4. Four

**Disclaimer: **_Anything you recognise belongs to J.K Rowling._

* * *

Harry and Hermione materialised in the midst of Hermione's immaculate living room, and Harry turned immediately to Hermione. "Are you hungry? We could cook or get take out?"

"Takeout, please." Hermione beamed, perking up slightly. "Chinese or Indian… Your choice." She sing-songed, sitting down.

He scrunched up his face as he thought about it, eventually settling on Chinese. "And because you faced your flying fears, I'll pay for this one." He told Hermione as he smiled from ear to ear.

"You really are proud, aren't you?" She laughed, ruffling his hair a little bit.

"Hey!" He protested, swatting her arm away lightly as a reluctant smile edged its way onto his features. "Not the hair!"

"Oh, shut up, you." Hermione laughed, messing it up even more. "You're turning into a regular Lavender Brown."

"Me?" Harry gasped, affronted. "I resent your statement, Miss Granger!"

"First the hair, now the high-pitched gasp..." Hermione shook her head, mock disappointed. "I'll just start calling you Lav-Lav." She smirked, tossing her hair dramatically.

He narrowed his eyes, glaring at her through emerald slits. "I hate you." He huffed, dramatically raising his arms high into the air in a gesture of defeat.

"According to Rita Skeeter, You don't. According to her, you lovvveeee me."She sing songed, skipping a little. "Like-minded to all of the other trash reporters." She smirked, dancing around the room. "You loooove me, Harry..."

He scowled, swiping at her with his arms and missing. "Stop! You said yourself that was a load of bollocks-" Harry tried to counter, his words barely registering over Hermione's mirth. "You're mean, you're a mean person!" He cried, crossing his arms and pouting childishly at her.

"Or is it?" Hermione raised her eyebrows teasingly. "Does chosen one Harry Potter truly fancy the brightest witch of her age?" She said in her spot-on Rita Skeeter impression, dancing around the room.

Harry felt his face heat up, blushing magenta as he frantically tried to make sense of the alien jolt he felt in his chest at her words. "Oh, shut it, _Scarlet Woman_." He recovered, emphasising the last two words that originated from Rita Skeeter's quill.

"Don't tell a lady to shut it!" Hermione gasped in mock horror, swatting his arm. "How rude."

He laughed, shaking his head at her antics. "You brought that one on yourself, Hermione, and you know it!"

"Whatever you say, Chosen One." Hermione rolled her eyes playfully as the doorbell rang for their Chinese food. "Looks like it's time for dinner." She took the food from the delivery man, paying for it quickly. "Sit down, Harry."

He sat down, waiting for Hermione before nudging her with his elbow and pulling a face of righteous indignation. "I was supposed to pay for that one, remember?" He reminded her, clucking his tongue.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll all even out in the end." Hermione shrugged, taking a box of fried rice and scooping out a healthy sized portion. She sighed heavily, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"Alright," Harry conceded, shaking his head in slight amusement before he adopted his ridiculous accent of the morning and proclaimed; "Bon appetit, Madame!"

Hermione replied by mumbling a few (explicit) things in real French, shaking her head slightly. "Nice accent, Monsieur."

"Thanks," replied Harry with a grin. "I thought so too. Way better than yours."

"Oh, at least I can speak French." Hermione said in her signature know-it-all tone. "Much better than you, at least."

He waved a nonchalant hand, chuckling at her tone. "Details, details. I still say mine was better."

"Of course, dear." Hermione murmured sarcastically. "Whatever you say."

He grinned widely, a sense of satisfaction flowing through him due to the smallest of victories over his best friend. Twirling his chopsticks in a supremely uncoordinated manner, Harry tried and failed to transport his noodles from their box to his mouth. A sigh of frustration escaped him as he looked over to Hermione. "How are you going with this?"

"Going with what?' Hermione asked through a mouthful of lo mein, taking another perfect bite with her chopsticks.

He indicated helplessly at his rather pathetic chopstick situation, "I can't do it!" He whined.

"Here." Hermione said softly, taking his chopsticks and twirling some lo mein noodles as a demonstration. "It isn't too hard once you get the hang of it." She laughed lightly, handing the chopsticks over to him.

He took them from her, thanking her as he slowly navigated the noodles toward his mouth. Leaning over the noodle box, he quickly moved the chopsticks, rapidly closing his mouth around them before they had a chance to fall. An exclamation of excitement escaped his noodle-filled mouth before he swallowed and flashed Hermione a triumphant grin, "A-ha!"

"Brilliant!" Hermione cheered amidst their laughter, throwing her arms around his neck. As she hugged him, sparks suddenly flew before her closed eyes, her heart pounding... like she was falling in love. With her best friend? Maybe. Suddenly, guilt overcame her, reminding herself of everything that happened with Ron. She tore herself away, standing up suddenly. "I'm-I can't… too soon..." She stammered, shaking her head.

Harry eyed Hermione, a look of utter bewilderment upon his face as he was unaware of what had transpired in her mind. "Hermione?" He asked, concern lacing his tone. "Hermione, are you alright? What happened?"

"I..." Hermione's heart dropped, and she felt like she was going to cry. "I'm sorry, Harry, I think I should just go to bed."

He took her hands in his, emerald eyes narrowed in concern as they swept over her. "Tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help?"

"N-no." Hermione tore her hands away from his rather harshly. "I'm fine, Harry..." She said tonelessly, her voice cracking. "I'm going to bed." She sighed, walking over to the stairs and up them as calmly as she could. Once safe in her room, she collapsed on the bed, muttering "nox" to turn off her lights through her tears. She felt like her head was spinning.

Harry watched her go in stunned disbelief, feeling as though he had been punched in the chest. Crushing guilt set over him as he had no idea what had upset Hermione so much, but was convinced it was his fault. He stood, taking a moment to compose himself before taking out his wand, vanishing the vestiges of their meal and conjuring parchment and a quill. He scrawled a note, an apology, and hurriedly turned on the spot, vanishing.

* * *

**Sorry this one is so short! Reviews are love! :)**


	5. Five

**Disclaimer:** _Everything you recognise belongs to J.K Rowling._

* * *

Hermione lay on her bed, her body numb with tears, for god knows how long. She sat up slowly, sniffling a bit and wondering what had happened to Harry. Guilt towered over her, knowing she had probably put him in an uncomfortable situation.

Harry appeared in his apartment and strode immediately to the bathroom, splashing his face with cold water as he attempted to collect his scattered thoughts.

Hermione saw the note out of the corner of her eye, half-heartedly getting out of bed to go see it. As she read it, her heart broke a little, and she took a shaky breath. "What now?" She mumbled to herself with a bitter laugh. "I pushed away the two people I care about the most… all in one day. Great job, Hermione."

Harry headed to his bedroom, changing out of his day clothes and in to pyjama pants and an old t-shirt. Making himself a strong cup of tea, he stood at his bench and tried to make sense of everything that had happened since he woke up.

Hermione laid in bed, the only sound to beat the deafening silence being the soft sound of some muggle song playing on the radio resting on a stack of books. "She will be loved, yes she…" crooned the male singer, paired with heavy bass and piano.

Harry let his head fall back, staring at the ceiling as his mind relentlessly assessed every possible situation. He shouldn't have left, he thought. She was clearly in distress and he left. What kind of a friend did that make him? He shook his head, ashamed of himself, and let the regret wash over him before picking up his wand and turning on the spot, disappearing with a soft 'pop'.

Hermione almost wanted to laugh and cry at this song at the same time, and she took a deep breath, not noticing the familiar pop of a certain dark haired best friend apparating into her otherwise pristine living room.

Harry materialised in the impeccable space, twisting his hands nervously as he heard the muffled sounds of the radio. Taking a hesitant step forward, he inhaled deeply and spoke up, his voice reverberating around the empty room. "Hermione?"

Hermione lifted her head a little, sitting up and keeping the blankets wrapped around her slender body. "Harry?" She said in a tiny voice, sniffling a little as she tried to see her friend's figure in the dim light.

Harry took a step forward into the light and eyed Hermione cautiously for any signs of hostility. Not immediately detecting any, he ventured forth a little more and raised his arms slightly, offering a hug.

At once, Hermione broke down into tears, dropping the blankets that were once around her body and walking into his arms.

Harry enveloped her shaking frame in his arms, making soft soothing noises in an attempt to comfort the crying girl. He was still at a loss for what had upset his friend, but he wanted to help in any way he could.

"I'm sorry..." Hermione choked out, her head buried into his shoulder. "I just... Ron..." She managed to stutter through tears, baring her soul to Harry for the first time in god knows how long.

Harry nodded, holding her more tightly as she spoke. He felt a pain in his chest at the thought that her anguish was over the loss of Ron, but he was unable in that moment to discern why, apart from the obvious, this bothered him so.

"I'm so sorry, Harry, I..." She whimpered, crumbling in his arms. "I shouldn't have... I'm pushing you away..." Hermione sniffed a bit before looking up at Harry.

"Hermione," he said seriously, fixing his emerald eyes on her brown ones. "I don't know what it is that you're blaming yourself for, but from where I stand, you haven't done anything wrong. Nothing that happened was your fault, okay?"

Hermione laughed coldly. "Of course it's my fault. I wasn't good enough to be his girlfriend, and I'm damn well not good enough to be your friend." She tore away from him, crawling back into bed and under the covers. "I don't know why you still waste your time with me."

Harry winced at her words, following her to her bed and sitting down. He didn't care what she said, or what she thought. He didn't care that Ron made the biggest mistake of his life letting her go. She was perfect in his eyes, and he wanted her to know that. "Hermione, time spent with you is never wasted." He told her quietly.

"Oh, you're just saying that because we're friends." She muttered, feeling rather sorry for herself and even more oblivious to his real feelings for the radiant, if not broken, witch.

He shook his head, laughing mirthlessly. "I'm honestly not." He sighed once, at a loss. "Tell me how I can prove it to you."

_Kiss me_, a little voice inside of Hermione's head screamed, but instead she just shrugged, laughing bitterly as she wiped her eyes.

Harry moved closer to her, a foreign urge growing within him that he never anticipated. He struggled with it for a moment, utterly convinced that he was about to lose the best thing in his life, but equally convinced that he would never forgive himself if he didn't take a leap. He was a Gryffindor, after all. That was his last thought before he delicately placed his fingers under her chin and lifted, his lips meeting hers halfway.

Hermione felt like she couldn't breathe as he moved towards her. Is this happening? She thought, and she could feel fireworks as Harry's lips met hers. Funny how things happen... here, in her ratty pyjamas at near midnight, she was kissing her best friend, the one who had been there for her since she was eleven. And she couldn't be happier. As she pulled away, a small, bewildered smile graced her features. "What was that?" She asked in a small voice.

Harry ran a hand through his messy, black hair, unable to stop the grin that was spreading across his face. "That was me proving it to you."

"I... Wow." She spat out, a huge, beautiful smile spreading across her face. "Blimey." The witch was truly speechless, trying to process what had just happened.

"Yeah," Harry agreed in a breathless voice. "Wow." He didn't know what this meant for them, but he was sure that he didn't want their first kiss to also be their last.

"And you... You really meant that?" Hermione said rather weakly, a permanent grin on her face. "Is that how you feel about me?"

Harry nodded, becoming aware himself of just how much it was true as he confirmed it for her. "How... about you?"

"Yeah." She said after a moment's hesitation. "Yeah, I think I do."

He laughed softly, taking her hand in between his. "You think?"

"Hey, give me some credit. This is all happening rather fast." Hermione joked, a little bit of her old self returning. "I mean, look at me." She laughed, referring to her rumpled clothes, mascara streaked face and unruly hair. "I'm a mess!"

"Hmm," Harry pretended to ponder her words. "Yeah, you are a veritable mess. But you look cute that way, so." He shrugged.

"Oh, now you're just flattering me." Hermione blushed, smiling jokingly at the charcoal-haired boy. "But... thanks." She knew the one thing she needed was sleep, but she didn't want to go back to bed because now reality was finally better than dreams.

His grin was punctuated by a yawn and he shoved her shoulder lightly. "Budge up, I'm tired." He told her, shimmying over.

"So am I..." Hermione nodded in agreement, curling up under the covers. She yawned a little, secretly wondering where Harry would be sleeping.

Harry lay down next to Hermione, on top of the covers. Giving her a small kiss on the forehead and a bright smile, he said goodnight and turned the lights out, heading toward the door.

"Wait, Harry?" Hermione sat up a little. "Are you going to, I mean-" She shrugged a little. "Can you stay? I don't want to be alone." She sighed, feeling a little dumb.

He turned immediately, heading back and sitting on the edge of her bed. "Move over then, I'm not a pixie."

Hermione laughed, scooting over a little but keeping close to Harry… she had to admit, she enjoyed his company more than anything right now and wanted to be close to him. "Good night, Harry." she beamed.

"Night, Hermione." He replied sleepily as his eyes drifted closed and a contented smile washed over his features, his conscience descending into sleep.

* * *

**Again, sorry this chapter is so short! Hopefully the content makes up for it though :). **

**Reviews are love and faster updates!**


	6. Six

**Disclaimer:** _Everything you recognise belongs to J.K Rowling._

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning far closer to Harry than they were when they fell asleep, drifting in and out of her slumber.

Harry's arm curled around Hermione's small frame subconsciously as he slept on, more peacefully than he had in years.

Hermione was woken by the shock of her alarm clock going off; set to wake her up for work. She moaned a little, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and peering over at the dark haired boy sleeping next to her. Smiling, she climbed out of bed quietly and tiptoed across her bedroom. Making sure Harry was still asleep, she headed to the living room and kitchen area to make a cup of tea and read the Daily Prophet's headlines.

Harry stirred slightly but failed to wake, rolling over onto his side. He reached out, and his body immediately recognised the absence of the warmth of Hermione. Feeling the cool sheets beneath his fingertips, Harry was roused from his subconscious to meet the chilly morning.

Hermione finished up her tea, reading the entire paper aside from Rita Skeeter's gossip column, in fear of something about her and Ron's breakup. She decided to go get dressed, placing her mug in the sink before making her way to her room.

Harry's eyes cracked open in the bright morning light as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, stretching his sleep -cramped muscles. He stood up and ran a hand through his messy hair before ambling toward the doorway.

Hermione nearly ran into Harry as she made her way through the door. "Oh, you're up." The bright eyed witch beamed at her friend, a sense of awkwardness after last night's events lingering in the air.

He nodded, inclining his head slightly in response. "Morning. Do you have work soon?" Harry asked casually, delicately avoiding discussion that could lead to awkward questions about their now somewhat complicated status.

"Y-yeah, I do..." Hermione nodded stiffly, taking a shaky breath. They both knew they couldn't avoid talking about last night's previous events forever. "Look, Harry…" She sighed. "Let me just be blunt here. What are we?"

Harry expelled a gust of air from his lungs as Hermione's question reverberated in his ears, shifting his weight nervously to his other foot. "Um, well, I don't know... Exactly." He stuttered, straining to convey his meaning. "I mean, I like you. I really do, but if you aren't ready... That's okay too, you know?"

"I just..." Hermione bit her lip, trying to phrase her words correctly. "I honestly don't know what I want... I like you, and you're my best friend, but..." She shrugged. "I'm scared."

Harry let out a breath of relief that he was unaware of holding, a very small smile easing its way onto his face as the fear of rejection seeped out of his limbs. "I feel the exact same way. How about for now, we don't put a label on it? We know where we stand with each other, and we can see how it goes?" He proposed with a shrug, still unsure of what her reaction would be.

"Yeah, sure." Hermione nodded, feeling like this sounded more of a business meeting than a talk between two people who have known eachother nearly ten years. "Well, I…" She wiped her hands against her pants awkwardly. "I guess I'll go get ready to go to work, then." She nodded.

"Right," Harry agreed, clearing his throat and swinging his arms slightly. "Do you want me to go home, or...?"

"Well, if you have work… maybe you could come back tonight? I can cook for you this time." A slightly more relaxed expression grew across Hermione's features. "Only if you want, I mean."

"Oh, yeah. Work." Harry laughed lightly. "That sounds perfect, thanks. I'll probably get off at about six thirty, is that okay by you?" He smiled, feeling the tension starting to dissipate slightly.

"Sure." Hermione nodded, opening her mouth to add something but closing it again. "Well…" She gave a flimsy nod. "I suppose I'll see you tonight, then." She mumbled, trying her best not to look like a deer in the headlights. "Great."

"Great." Harry agreed with a short nod. "Erm, see you then." He gave a short wave and a smile, starting to turn on the spot.

"And Harry?" She asked quickly, right before he was about to apparate home. "Thanks... For last night, I mean."

He crossed toward her and dropped a sweet kiss upon her cheek, his lips lightly brushing her soft skin. "You're welcome, and thank you too." He smiled and, giving a last wave, disapparated.

* * *

After a long, rather miserable day at work, Hermione was getting dinner ready. _Why did she even suggest this?_ They both knew she was an awful cook. She laughed roughly to herself, shaking her head as she made an attempt to boil pasta.

Harry sat at his desk, twirling his quill between his fingers and letting out a sigh of frustration at the mountainous pile of paperwork that needed to be completed. His mind drifted to Hermione, and the image of her cooking dinner in that instant, and he smiled. He was scheduled to meet her in half an hour, and his excitement was genuine and palpable.

Hermione managed to scrape together a simple pasta dish; in this case, one with tomato sauce (Mrs. Weasley's recipe) and vegetables. Simple, yet impressive, considering her lack of cooking skills. She tidied up her dining table, clearing it away of stacks of law and philosophy books and files from work. She set a table cloth over it, adding a vase of flowers from her window-box garden. She smiled softly, hoping it was nice enough. Hermione then rushed to her bedroom to take a quick change out of her work clothes and into her favourite jeans and a pretty sweater, undoing her curls from the harsh bun she wore in her hair for work. She checked her reflection in her mirror and, in an uncharacteristic choice, she even put on a little makeup and switched out her ratty jeans for a floral skirt, a gift from her much girlier aunt. She checked her reflection in the mirror once more before heading out to her flat's main area to wait for Harry.

Harry raised his eyes to the clock on his desk - twenty minutes until he had to meet Hermione. He pushed his chair from his workspace and stood, groaning lightly as his cramped back popped. Waving good-bye to his colleagues and turning on the spot, he materialised in his apartment and jumped straight into the shower, washing his hair and body quickly. Feeling revitalised, Harry hurriedly dressed in black jeans and a red, collared shirt. He towel dried his hair and grabbed a bottle of wine sitting on his bench, disappearing from the apartment in record time. Arriving on Hermione's doorstep, he gave himself a last once over and, satisfied, raised his hand to knock on her door.

Hermione, engrossed in her new book, jumped a little when she heard the beating of knuckles against her front door. Crookshanks mewed in the background, seeming to also be aware of the person at the door. She straightened her shirt and answered the knock. "Harry, Hi." She said rather enthusiastically for a girl who claimed she wanted to be 'just friends' "Erm, come in." She nodded, stumbling over her words a little.

After a sharp intake of breath as Hermione opened the door, a wide smile spread across Harry's face. "Wow, Hermione, you look amazing." He dropped a soft kiss on her cheek and offered the wine to her. "I brought you a present."

"I do?" Hermione beamed, tucking a curl behind her ear and blushing heavily as he kissed her cheek. "Blimey, thanks, Harry." She grinned, feeling like she was walking on air as she took the bottle and set it down. "Here, sit down. I'm cooking for you tonight." She nodded towards the seat. "Well, as best as I can, that is. You know me, the culinary arts isn't exactly my finest point." She laughed.

"Rubbish, I'm sure what you've prepared is brilliant." He sat down at the table, amusing himself by watching her bustle around the kitchen. "It smells good at least, what are we having? Do you need me to help at all?"

"No, you're fine..." Hermione shook her head at the thought of Harry helping. "We're having pasta. Is that alright?"

"Perfect." Harry replied with a smile, inhaling the delicious scents wafting from the kitchen.

"Bon appetit." Hermione grinned, a glimmer of humour in her eyes as she handed him his steaming plate of food and sat down on the chair across from Harry, her heart pounding. _Why so nervous, Hermione?_ She thought. _He's your best friend._

Harry smiled, picking up his fork and twirling it in the steaming pasta. He lifted the forkful to his lips and cautiously closed his mouth around it, chewing slowly and deliberately so as to lengthen the anticipation. Swallowing, he allowed a satisfied grin to settle on his face. "It's delicious, Hermione!"

"Really?" Hermione let out a dramatic sigh of relief, rubbing her temples. "Blimey, I was just scared I was going to burn the whole flat down." She said quite seriously, before breaking into laughter.

"I can actually see that happening." He replied with a cheeky grin. "And you would be running around crazily, screaming for your books with less regard for your actual house!" His laughter boomed around the room as a vivid mental image appeared at the forefront of his mind.

"Well, my books do come first." Hermione admitted, grinning sheepishly as she fought back her giggles. "And this place is an absolute pit as is." She said, letting out a laugh as she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"It is not, I find your flat quite lovely." Harry replied with an impish grin. "My flat is, of course, cooler, like me, but yours goes all right, all things considered."

"Once again, you really are a regular Lavender Brown." Hermione chuckled. "Although I have to agree with you when you say that your apartment is a _bit_ nicer." She sighed, her stomach hurting from laughing so hard. "Speaking of... When am I invited over to your place?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I am not anything like her!" Harry huffed, scowling. "And never, you're never invited to my abode after wounding me with such verbal attacks and accusations." He held a hand to his chest as if hurt, sniffing and turning his face away.

"Oh, you are _SUCH_ a drama queen." Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "And you think you're scarred? Remember, I'm the one who was picked up by that bloody giant in fifth year." She shuddered. "Or remember the troll in the bathrooms in first year?"

Harry scrunched his face, the vivid memory of Grawp flowing through his mind. "That was horrible, I thought he'd never let you down." He shuddered violently before perking up slightly, "And, hey! I believe I did save you from that troll!"

"Because you and Ron were being a couple of arseholes, You sort of had to..." Hermione reminded him jokingly. "But in a way, I'm almost glad it happened."

He shook his head in protest, "Not me! I was perfectly lovely... ish. But I'm glad it happened too." He smiled fondly at her. "Really glad. And it was pretty cool of you to take the fall for us too."

"Oh, that's you. Harry lovely-ish potter." Hermione grinned cheekily. "And it was my pleasure. Just me trying to be a proper Gryffindor is all."

Harry chuckled heartily at her comment, "Not sure I want that nickname to stick, to be honest." He grinned widely at her before adding, "and you definitely succeeded. On being a proper Gryffindor I mean."

"I'd like to think so." Hermione beamed, before her expression softened a little. "Can I ask you a question, Harry...?" She waited for him to nod. "When did you realise you, um, had feelings for me?"

Harry chewed his lip as he waited for the right response to come to mind. He was slightly taken aback, but not all together surprised at her question. Running a hand nervously through his hair, he eventually spoke up. "Um, to tell you the truth, I don't know. It depends on whether you want to find out when I developed feelings for you, or when I was aware of these feelings. And as you technically asked the latter, I would have to say... Yesterday. It... Just sort of hit me, but at the same time, I knew that it wasn't just out of nowhere. That _this_ wasn't new. Does that make any sense?" He finished, feeling vulnerable and slightly ridiculous.

"Not really, but it's still really sweet." Hermione said, a huge, gorgeous smile slowly spreading across her face. "I have to say I'm rather surprised, though. I mean... Why me? Why your know-it-all friend?"

"You and I both know you're so much more than that, Hermione. Don't sell yourself short." Harry replied, a small smile on his face. "And how about you? When did you know you liked me? Why _me_?"

"I dunno..." Hermione said, her signature "thinking face" spreading across her feature's. "I just... You've always been there for me, Harry. I've never met anyone like that." A small grin formed across her lips. "Sorry, does that sound dumb?"

He shook his head, a strange, fuzzy feeling settling over him. "No, that sounds really nice." He smiled, "When did you know?"

"I always had this vague idea of it… of us being together… in the back of my mind." She shrugged, staring at her hands, which were folded awkwardly in her lap. "I just didn't think it would happen… I dunno."

"Really?" Harry asked as a shy grin inched its way onto his features. He couldn't believe that he was here - eating dinner with his best friend and confessing his feelings for her, and having them returned. He felt as if he was in a dream, or alternate reality, and a light blush crept up his cheeks as he looked at the girl opposite him, his heart beating quickly.

"Anyway," Hermione shook her head, breaking the moment as she stood up hurriedly. "I guess I should just clean this mess up, huh?" She wiped her hands on her skirt, obviously nervous about getting too close to Harry. She took her plate, setting it in the sink and wiping down the sauce and food stains from the counter, avoiding eye contact with the poor boy.

Harry sighed lightly to himself before picking up his own plate, along with some assorted condiments, and taking them to her. It would take time before she was completely comfortable, he thought, but she was worth the wait.

Their hands grazed each other's lightly as he handed her the plate, and Hermione blushed heavily. "Thanks." She mumbled, her eyes stuck on the plate, the floor, anywhere but Harry. She felt stupid for pushing him away again.

"You're welcome." Harry murmured before moving toward the kettle. "Would you like a cup of tea or coffee?" He asked, his voice unnecessarily perky as he tried to manoeuvre the awkwardness that had settled about the room.

"Harry, I know what you're trying to do here." Hermione said rather abruptly, looking up at him with a pained look on her face. "And I'm sorry. It's just… things are moving really fast, and Ron..." She shrugged, unable to explain further.

Harry's eyes locked with hers as he attempted to convey his sincerity. "It's okay, Hermione. Honestly, I understand. I was there through the ordeal with Ron, and then there was me and Ginny..." He trailed off feebly, unable to vocalise what he really wanted to her know – that he knew. The pain, confusion and hurt, the uncertainty and the inability to trust. He knew.

"I just don't want to hurt our friendship, either." Hermione said, her eyes darkening a little. "So many things could go wrong..." She shook her head.

Harry shook his head in slight protestation. "I don't care what happens between us; I won't let it come between our friendship. It's too valuable to me. Which means, you're never getting rid of me." He grinned, waggling his eyebrows ridiculously.

"Damn... I thought I had a chance this time." Hermione's eyes twinkled, her smile brightening a bit. "So now I have to deal with that ridiculous ego for the rest of my life?" Hermione sighed dramatically.

"Yep!" Harry beamed, his bright smile uncontainable. "I shall be honouring you with my wit and charm forevermore."

"Oh, goody." Hermione rolled her eyes, chuckling a bit as she turned to the sink.

"Don't pretend you're not internally jumping for joy right now, Hermione. I see right through your little charade." Harry replied, grinning happily.

"You do see right through me, Potter." Hermione chuckled, kissing the boy's check in a carefree fashion. "I don't know how you do it."

He chuckled, ignoring the swooping of his stomach when her lips touched his cheek, and instead buffing his nails on his shirt. "I'm a man of many talents, Granger."

"I guess so." Hermione grinned, her voice barely above a whisper. She surprised even herself with that kiss, but didn't seem to regret it one bit, and the huge smile on her face proved that.

Harry nodded, satisfied with what he perceived to be a victory in their eternal war of banter before moving toward the sink. "Do you need any help here?"

"Um..." Hermione looked around the small kitchen area, "Not really. I kind of like cleaning up, anyway. Although it doesn't really look like it." She joked, putting the clean dishes in the cupboard.

He rolled his eyes fondly, shaking his head. "What are you talking about? Your place is always impeccable."

"Aside from all of my work stuff... You should see my room. It's bloody awful." Hermione laughed softly as she wiped down the counter. "But hey, that's what happens when you're this busy."

He chuckled, envisioning what Hermione would perceive to be messy and comparing it to that of a regular person's view. "I'm sure it's completely fine. And if it helps, my apartment is about fifty times messier than this... Probably more."

"I wouldn't be surprised. Merlin knows how many times I had to pick up your dirty clothes in that bloody tent a few years back." Hermione teased, nudging him slightly.

He grinned sheepishly at her, "Sorry, I just don't seem to learn, do I? And I've never really gotten the hang of household spells. I need you to teach me."

"Well, it's quite simple, really." Hermione took her wand out, a bit of her old self coming back at the prospect of teaching.

Harry hastily grabbed his wand, getting into position beside Hermione and readying himself to mimic her movements.

"It's practically a variation of simple wizarding spells. For instance, _Wingardiam Leviosa_ can be used to pick up dishes or clean small messes." She nodded, picking up a battered textbook and muttering the spell. She then moved it to the book shelf, and turned to him with her hands on her hips. "Now you try."

Harry watched her closely before shrugging to himself. _Seems simple enough._ He raised his wand, employing the elementary swish and flick at another book lying on her coffee table. It rose with his wand and he directed it toward the bookshelf where, after bumping haphazardly against some other books, it eventually slid into place. Harry turned to Hermione, shrugging again. "Not as neat as your spell, but hopefully I can work on that."

"Well, it's been a while since we've been practicing at school. I don't blame you, love." Hermione smiled supportively, subconsciously lingering on the last word. "Here, why don't you try again?"

He took a deep breath and nodded, shaking his arms out before flicking his wrist. His eyes followed the book's flight into the bookshelf, arriving more smoothly this time. A grin split Harry's face as he turned to Hermione in excitement "I did it!"

"Yay!" Was all Hermione could say as she threw her arms in the air with a goofy grin on her face. "Brilliant!" She tossed her arms around his neck in celebration.

Harry returned her hug, lifting Hermione off her feet as he spun her in a circle with a triumphant grin.

Hermione laughed as he spun her, enjoying this special moment they had together. "Harry!" She giggled. "Put me down!"

His laugh mixed with hers as he finally set her on her feet, grinning from ear to ear down at her.

Hermione's laughter died out eventually, and she was left with a peaceful smile on her face. She wanted so badly to kiss him again, but the little bit of coward she had eventually got the best of her. Instead, she smoothed down his hair a bit, which at this point, after all of the jumping around, was almost as unruly as hers and slung her arms around his neck, a soft laugh escaping her.

He chuckled as she smoothed down his hair, her lithe fingers making goose bumps erupt over the back of his neck and down his arms. Wrapping his arms around her waist in a return of her hug, he grinned. "You know that's futile, right? My hair is just going to spring straight back up again, no matter what you do."

"Oh, don't you lecture me on uncontrollable hair, Potter." Hermione raised her eyebrows with a smirk, gesturing towards her own curly mane.

He chuckled, grabbing a lock of her hair and twirling it around his index finger. "I happen to like your hair, Hermione."

"I'm not surprised. Bushy, uncontrollable hair tends to be very sexy." Hermione joked sarcastically. "But, each to their own."

He scowled at her, tugging lightly on the lock he still had curled around his finger. "I'm serious!"

"Well, then..." Hermione smiled softly. "Thanks. At least you like it." She sighed, raking a hand through her hair. "I, on the other hand... not a huge fan."

He grinned, shaking his head at her. "You should appreciate what you have, you know. You could suffer from premature baldness instead."

"God forbid." Hermione muttered, throwing in an eye roll. "Hey, do you want to stay and watch a movie or something?"

"Sure." Harry replied, quickly warming to the idea. "Do you have a particular one in mind?"

"Mmm..." Hermione tore away from him gently, looking to her bookcase. "All I really have are old films And documentaries."

He laughed, pumping his fist in the air with a sarcastic grin. "Yes!"

"Oh, shut up." Hermione glared at him, a smirk playing across her lips. "Why don't we go to a muggle movie rental place and pick something out?" Hermione suggested with a grin.

Harry's eyes skimmed over the titles in her bookshelf before he mumbled his assent. "Mmm, good idea."

"We could get one of those awful romantic comedies we always hear about in the muggle magazines." Hermione joked, nudging him.

He pulled a face, nudging her back with an elbow and grinning. "How about an action movie?"

"Haven't we already had enough action in our lives already?" Hermione countered humorously before her expression softened. "Sure, why not?"

He straightened up, leaning against the bookshelf and looking at her. "Only if you want to... Why don't we decide when we get there?" Harry suggested, pushing himself away from the bookshelf and crossing over to Hermione. "Is it close enough to walk? Or is there a safe place to apparate?"

"We could drive?" Hermione shrugged, a small smile forming across her lips. "Just for a change of pace. I'm so used to apparating, and it gets kind of old after a while." She shrugged again.

A smile slowly formed across Harry's face before he crossed to Hermione's bench and extracted her car keys from their drawer, bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly. "Road trip!" He called to her, grinning maniacally.

"Hey!" Hermione giggled, jumping onto him and snatching the car keys from his hands fiercely, "Who says you're gonna drive?" she stood up promptly, fluffing her dishevelled hair. "I, for one , am an excellent driver."

Harry laughed, shaking his head at her and heading for the front door. "Well, show me then."

"Will do." Hermione smirked as she followed him eagerly, bounding out the door.

* * *

**Most sincere apologies about the lengthy time between updates - last year of school and friends and family drama. Hopefully the size of this chapter somewhat makes up for it :).**

**As always, reviews are appreciated and encouraged! I read each one, even if I don't have time to reply.  
**

**Lastly, a special thank you to pawsrule, who has reviewed every chapter bar one, and texan-muggle, who picked up an error in our writing.  
**

**x  
**


	7. Seven

**Disclaimer:** _Everything you recognise belongs to J.K Rowling._

* * *

Harry jumped into her car, fastening his seatbelt and waiting for Hermione to clamber in.

Hermione hopped in. "Let's go on a little adventure, huh?" She beamed, turning up the radio to a guitar-heavy song. "I'm gonna pick up the pieces, and build a lego house..." She sung softly to the song, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel.

Harry chuckled softly to himself, looking fondly over at the brunette. "I didn't know you were so well acquainted with muggle music, Hermione." He told her, mildly impressed with her clear knowledge of the lyrics.

"I grew up with it!" She chuckled. "Plus, spending all this time in muggle London since I've graduated from Hogwarts has really kept me up with the music scene." She half-bragged, smirking sheepishly.

"I suppose that makes sense." Harry agreed, nodding his head in time to the beat. "Hey!" he exclaimed suddenly, his eyes lighting up in excitement as an idea struck me. "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with... R."

"R?" Hermione wrinkled her brows, her eyes scanning the outside view. "R..." She frowned. "What is it?"

He rolled his eyes, chuckling heartily. "You have to guess, love. That's the point."

"Well, for the first time I actually don't have the answer." Hermione said, rather surprised. "R... Radio? Rental? Reggae?" She laughed. "Reggae. Blimey, I don't know."

"Reggae?" Harry enquired, snorting. "Nope. Guess again. Unless you need a hint..." He teased, deliberately playing on her stubborn pride with a smirk.

"Yes! A hint... Please." She begged, turning to him with raised eyebrows and a pleading expression. "I'm desperate."

He smirked winningly at her before turning his eyes to the window in an attempt to come up with a suitably difficult hint. "Okay, it's an animal." He told her.

"We're in the bloody city, Harry!" Hermione laughed. "What, a rat?"

His laugh mingled with hers as he shook his head. "Nope, think more along the lines of Hogwarts Houses."

"Ravenclaw!" Hermione said after a moment's thought. "What, is Luna out walking around here?"

Harry erupted into laughter, shaking his head as he attempted to control his mirth. "N-no, I wouldn't count Luna as an animal."

"Well, I didn't mean that." Hermione chuckled, swatting his thigh playfully. "I love Luna and you know that." She turned to him as they reached the stoplight. "Now, go ahead and tell me what the answer is. I give up." She shrugged sheepishly.

"Raven. I saw a raven."' he told her simply, still chuckling lightly at her previous comment.

"All that work for a bloody raven?" Hermione shook her head dramatically. "I swear, Harry. You're trying to kill me."

"You got me," Harry said seriously. "I'm actually a specially trained undercover agent on assignment to infiltrate the media dubbed 'Golden Trio' and I regret to inform you that the real Harry Potter is currently in captivity in Guam."

"Oh, shut up." Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's over exaggeration. "But seriously... Some of the lengths you go to just to one-up me in this relationship simply fascinate me." She shook her head exhaustingly, pulling into the parking lot of the movie store. "Although we already know who the genius really is." She smirked.

"Yeah," Harry agreed with a nod. "It's clearly been proven, time and time again, that it's me." He hopped out of her car with a cheeky grin, shutting the door with a thud and starting toward the door of the rental store.

"Hey!" Hermione laughed, following him. "Harry James Potter, they don't call me the brightest witch of her age for nothing." Hermione said fiercely, taking his hand as they headed through the door.

"You know," Harry replied, curling his fingers around hers. "You've become _quite_ the cocky one, Granger. I'm starting to think I've negatively influenced you. _The incorruptible Granger has been corrupted by Potter._ I sort of like the way that sounds."

"Sounds like one of Rita Skeeter's headlines." Hermione mused, a pleasant shock spreading through her arm as he tightened his grasp.

Harry snorted. "It really does." They walked into the store and his eyes scanned the signs boasting which genre movie they held. "Okay, we could go action, or comedy? What about mystery or horror?"

"If it were horror, I would force you to sleep next to me with all the lights on." Hermione raised her eyebrows. "But, I guess getting scared is kind of the point..."

"I wouldn't exactly be opposed to that idea." Harry smirked. "But in all seriousness, it's completely up to you. I don't mind."

"Let's do it." Hermione said with a grin, taking a popular horror movie off the shelf. "But then you can't leave my side for a good twenty four hours afterward. God knows how much those films frighten me."

He stuck out his hand for her to shake. "It's a deal. So you want to get snacks or anything to have whilst watching?"

"Yes, please." Hermione beamed, grabbing a couple of boxes of muggle candy and paying the teenage cashier, who was making a sorry attempt to flirt with her. She laughed a little as they headed out the door, getting used to the attention.

Harry's eyes narrowed at the cashier as Hermione walked ahead, before he turned and followed her out the door. Getting into her car, he crossed his legs on the seat and frowned jokingly. "You paid again!" He whined. "I'm starting to think you're purposely trying to emasculate me!"

"So you're saying I should expect you to let me drive everywhere, but have you pay for things that were my idea?" Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Don't worry about it, Harry. I told you, it all evens out. Plus, you've helped me tons. This is just me attempting to pay you back." She gave him a calm smile as she got into the car with him, turning on the radio.

"No! I'm not saying that at all, I'm just saying that we should share the load a bit. I feel like a free loader." He ran a hand through his hair with a chuckle. "And I've told you a thousand times, you have nothing to thank me for. If anything, I should be thanking you. You saved my life far too many times to count." He grinned fondly at her. "How about we just call it even for now? Clean slate, so to speak."

"Sounds fair to me." Hermione laughed a little, shaking out her unruly curls out of habit. "But I have to tell you, I'm just bloody terrified about that new movie."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you!" Harry told her, puffing out his chest jokingly. His tone slightly sobered, he raised an eyebrow. "And is this really Miss. Hermione Granger, afraid of a movie? The girl who has taken on dragons without blinking an eye?"

"I guess so..." Hermione laughed weakly. "For some reason, I'm better at encountering things that really could kill me than some cheap special effects on a screen." She shrugged. "Almost ironic, once you think about it."

"Nah, I get it." Harry replied, realising that he actually understood perfectly. "And it's fun to be scared once in while, when you know there's no real danger and yet you can't help but be terrified."

"Exactly." Hermione smiled softly, tapping her fingers along to the rhythm of the song playing on the radio as she spoke. "I'm glad I have you to talk to, Harry." She said sheepishly, after a moment's hesitation. "I feel like you're the only one that understands, after the war and all." Her expression softened as she spoke, careful not to bring up past memories of lost loved ones and his battle with Voldemort.

"Yeah," Harry agreed with a slight nod. "Yeah, me too. I know everyone is aware of what happened and what we went through, and I'm not in any way detracting from their personal losses, but that's a long way from actually living it." He hesitated, unsure of whether to say what was on the tip of tongue. He cracked his knuckles in nervous anticipation before he eventually spoke up. "I don't want to upset you, Hermione. So we can change topics if you want. But, do you reckon Ron will come around? Stop being a prat and actually be himself?" Harry's eyes were locked on Hermione's silhouette to carefully gauge her reaction as he took a deep breath. Ron's absence was always present at the back of Harry's mind, and he couldn't help but feel incredibly insecure about how that affected his blossoming relationship with Hermione.

Hermione joyful expression slowly faded, her face becoming almost pained. "I… I don't know." She said quietly. "I hope so, but things are so much different now." She shrugged, looking both worried and extremely vulnerable. "I just can't stand the thought of losing him for good." She thought back to all the memories they experienced together, fighting back tears.

Harry sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Me neither. But there's no sense in pushing him. He'll come back when he's ready - he always does." He attempted a weak smile and nodded, convinced he was right.

"Right." Hermione mumbled as they pulled into her driveway, faking a smile. "Of course."

"So," Harry let a grin spread across his face as he strove to lift the sombre mood that had settled over the car. "Are you ready to be scared?"

A small smile graced Hermione's lips, laughing lightly. "Oh, you know it." She joked as she parked, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Brilliant," Harry grinned, jumping out of the car and closing the door before heading for Hermione's front door. "What do you say the next movie night is at mine, then?" He called to her over his shoulder before turning to face her with a faux expression of seriousness. "That is if I deem you worthy of entrance."

"Hmm…" Hermione paused jokingly, pretending to consider it. "Well, I suppose that'll be alright." She smirked, walking the door teasingly.

He followed her in, shaking his head and chuckling to himself as he headed for her kitchen to prepare the snacks. "Are we watching this in your lounge, love?" He enquired as he opened a packet of potato chips with a snap.

"Eh…" She examined the pristine room. "It's a little messy, but sure." She nodded, waiting for Harry to sit down on the couch, and flopped down next to him as the opening credits started to roll.

Harry threw a casual arm around Hermione's shoulders and drew her slightly closer to him. Taking a deep breath, he grinned widely at her and spoke in an ominous voice. "Let us begin."

* * *

It was half an hour into the movie when Hermione was getting truly frightened - her head was half buried in Harry's shoulder as she kept a wary eye on the TV thanks to her immense curiosity. "Blimey, Harry. How have you not thrown up yet?" She said, referring to the blood and gore shown onscreen.

He chuckled softly, squeezing her shoulder. "I suppose because I know it's not real, and that's sort of a comfort. But it's hard not to get scared anyway, you have to sort of go against your instincts in some manner."

"Right. Not real." Hermione said in between deep, shaky breaths. "Not real." She nodded, before seeing the masked villain on screen and squealing again, burying her head in Harry's shoulder.

Harry pulled her tighter against him as dropped a kiss on the top of her head, murmuring softly. "Not real, Hermione. Try to imagine the actor in make-up and costume, rather than the character."

"Right." She mumbled, feeling immensely better from Harry's kiss, and she snuggled into him.

He turned his eyes back to the screen but kept a tight arm around Hermione, lending her his support as more characters fell victim to the gruesome movie.

* * *

About a half an hour before the ending credits rolled, Hermione could barely keep her eyes open. She yawned a little, her eyelids growing heavier before she drifted off to sleep, her head, amid a mass of curls, resting on Harry's shoulder.

The movie ended and Harry turned his head to say something to Hermione, instead greeted by the sight of the peacefully sleeping girl. A tender smile grew on his face and he rested his head atop hers, flicking the TV and lights off with a wave of his wand and letting his own eyes close.

* * *

**A quick update to make up for the last slow one!**

**Reviews are the light of my life, and I appreciate every single one.  
**

**x  
**


	8. Eight

**Disclaimer:** _Everything you recognise belongs to J.K Rowling._

* * *

Hermione shifted a little the next morning, yawning slightly as she looked up at the sleeping Harry. She smiled peacefully; feeling refreshed for the first time in what must have been weeks, and decided to fall back asleep again. Hey, she didn't have to be at the ministry for at least five or so hours, and he was rather comfortable, so why not?

Harry stirred multiple times throughout the night before instantaneously falling back into a deep slumber, comforted by the warm mass pressed against him that he knew to be Hermione. Finally, sunlight split the curtains and projected straight onto the sleeping Harry's face. He grumbled, swiping at the air in a feeble battle against waking up. One emerald eye eventually cracked open and focused on the sleeping form of Hermione and Harry smiled, a wave of pure contentedness washing over his groggy form.

Hermione's eyes eventually fluttered open, and she yawned slightly, sitting up. "Hi." She murmured, a smile cracking across her features as she looked at Harry with a huge amount of affection filling her eyes. "Sorry about that... Falling asleep on you there."

"Hi," Harry replied sleepily. He shook his head, waving a hand in the air. "No worries, you looked absolutely exhausted."

"I was." Hermione laughed wearily. "Work has been tiring lately… It was nice to get a good night's sleep.

"Well," Harry started with a fond smile, "I'm glad I could help you with that. Pancakes for breakfast? I am _exceptionally_ talented in the field of pancake making, if you care to remember."

"Of course I remember." Hermione smirked, sitting up to kiss his cheek before skipping to her room to get dressed. "Your modesty is a plus as well!" She called from her room amid giggles.

"I have no room for modesty with the amount of talent I possess." Harry scoffed, shaking his head with mirth and heading to the kitchen.

Hermione returned about a half hour later, her hair slightly damp and her slim frame clad in work-appropriate attire.

Harry flipped the pancakes over in the pan and turned as she walked through the door. "Almost ready, love." His eyes swept briefly over her before he turned back to the pancakes. "You scrub up well after a night spent curled up on the couch."

"Using you as a pillow seemed to help." Hermione smirked, hopping over to the kitchen as she fumbled with the straps of her high heel.

Harry laughed. "Well, it wasn't too bad for me either. How long until you have to leave for work? These pancakes are almost ready." He left them simmering in the pan as he crossed to her pantry, pulling out condiments and setting them down on her table. "Take a seat. Would you like a drink?"

"This early in the morning?" Hermione joked before reaching over and grabbing a carton of orange juice from the fridge. "I would say I have an hour or two left, but the good news is I only really have two weeks or so until I can take my first vacation since two years ago." She said with a grin.

"That's brilliant! Do you know what you want to do with the time off? You seriously won't know what to do with yourself!" He joked, starting to pile pancakes onto a platter. "Free time isn't really your forte."

"Blimey, I don't know." Hermione shrugged, taking a huge bite of a pancake. "We could go on a trip! If you'd like to come with, that is."

Harry's eyes lit up and he clapped his hands together. "I'd love that! I'll apply today at work for some leave, but they should grant me it, no troubles."

"Brilliant!" Hermione clapped, a huge grin spreading across her face. "Where do you want to go? Greece? Spain?" She raised her eyebrows. "Somewhere in America?"

"Everywhere!" the excitement was palpable in Harry's tone as he laughed. "We should go everywhere, I think we've earned a decent trip."

"Road trip!" Hermione nearly squealed, grinning brightly. "Just like in the American films. I love it."

Harry laughed, grinning at her enthusiasm. "Yeah, we can take a portkey overseas and then hire a car and drive through the countries. Unless you want to bewitch a car and fly it across, Mr. Weasley style."

"I say we use a portkey." Hermione laughed, shaking out her curls. "Unless you want the whole-car-stuck-in-a-tree incident all over again." She shrugged as if it happened every day. "No big deal."

"As much fun as that was, I think I'll opt for the portkey, thanks. We just apply at the ministry, right?"

"I think so..." Hermione said with her 'thinking' face on, hopping off her stool and reaching for her ministry guidebook. "To be honest, it's been so long since I've used a portkey, I barely remember what I'm supposed to do."

"I think that's right, yeah." Harry said, his voice slightly muffled on account of the pancake he had previously shoved in there. He swallowed, reaching for some juice. "Should be easy enough to get one, what with both of us working at the ministry."

"Not to mention you being the saviour of the wizarding world and all," She said in a mock-snobby voice. "Okay, now I'm really excited. Where do we start? New York? Paris?"

He laughed, embarrassed by her praise. "How about Paris and Europe first? And then we could go on to America."

"Sounds great!" She beamed, rushing over to the world and travel section of her huge bookshelves lined around her living room and pulling out a book on France. "Oh, there are been so many educational experiences I've been dying to attend in Paris!" She gushed. "Not to mention those cheesy couple-y places we always heard about."

Harry crossed over to her and slung an arm around Hermione's shoulders, dropping a kiss onto her cheek before nodding. "We can definitely do all those things, Constant." He grinned fondly.

"Brilliant." Hermione beamed, kissing his lips lightly before squirming out of his grasp to put her dish in the sink.

He laughed, his fingers rising to subconsciously trace his lips where hers had touched moments before. He shook his head slightly and snapped himself out of his temporary trance. "Will we need any travel documents?"

"I think we'll be alright." Hermione said, leaning in to give him another quick kiss just to torture the poor boy.

"Okay, that's good then. And you're just a little mean." He grumbled, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Me, mean?" Hermione pretend to be taken aback with disbelief. "How am I mean?"

Harry laughed and shook his head, pointing a finger at her. "You know what you're doing, don't act all innocent."

"And _you_ know that you like it." Hermione raised her eyebrows cheekily, making her way over to the coffee table to pack up her work papers.

He snorted, shaking his head but not offering any form of retaliation. "I can't believe we're actually doing this, going on a trip. It's surreal that we made it."

"What do you mean, 'made it'?" Hermione asked absentmindedly, trying her best to stuff her mess of notebooks and papers into the fussy designer bag Fleur had bought her for her eighteenth birthday.

"Made it to normality." Harry laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "If you had have described my life this very instant to my seventeen year old self, there's no way I would believe it. Too bad we smashed all the time-turners."

"No kidding. Telling two teenagers in the middle of a war that their lives would end up like…" She sighed. "Well, this."

"It's better than I could have ever anticipated or hoped for, though." He grinned. "Except the whole stuck-with-you-forever thing."

Hermione smiled, appearing to be in a dreamy trance, before realising what he had really said. "Hey!" She pouted. "I'm not that bad."

He ruffled her hair and kissed her lips lightly. "Of course not, love."

"Wish I could say the same about you..." She teased, breaking their gaze faux dramatically.

Harry staggered back holding a hand over his heart and shaking his head. "You wound me, Hermione. Wound me."

"Oh, I think you'll get over it." Hermione pouted, batting her eyelashes. She did her best not to laugh as she gathered the rest of her things, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Probably." he agreed. "But I think it will take a while." He grinned at her before noticing the bag and frowning. "Do you have to leave now?"

"Well... soon, yeah." Hermione said, her lips twisting into a sorry frown. "But how about we do something after work?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, perking up slightly at the prospect. "Yeah, sounds good to me. Want to come to mine?"

"Sure." Hermione's smile widened across her petite features. "What were you thinking about doing?"

"Mm, not sure. Haven't decided yet." Harry stated, scratching his chin. "I'll have to get back to you on that one."

"Sounds like a plan." Hermione beamed, kissing his rough cheek gently before pulling away to make herself a final cup of tea.

Harry's eyes followed the girl for a minute before refocusing on his watch and growing wide. "Blimey, I have to get going! He declared, raking his fingers through his messy hair. "I'll see you at my apartment, around six?" He questioned, moving forth and kissing Hermione lightly before grabbing his bag off the countertop.

"Sure." Hermione said in a daze, a dreamy smile set across her face as he kissed her before flying out the door. When he left, Hermione collapsed on the couch in giggles, the unfamiliar feeling of new love taking over her.

* * *

**So, here's the latest chapter, hope you enjoyed it! Tell us what you think in a review, we will love you forever!**

**x**


	9. Author Note

Hi, Guys.

I'm so sorry to every single one of our readers, but this story is going on hiatus.

As most of you know, the story is co-authored by two individuals, who each do either Harry or Hermione scenes.

Unfortunately, our Hermione writer is unavailable to continue writing at this time and thus the story can not continue.

I'm really so sorry, but the priority here is the health and wellbeing of our authors.

If you have any questions or want to talk, I can always be reached at JeSuisGinny on Twitter.

Thank you so much for your support and understanding.

Lots of love,

Natalie.


End file.
